Playing the Player
by peanutbutterandjealous
Summary: Brick has set his eyes on Blossom. She's his next victim... It's not like she knows that or anything... Right?  Story told in both Blossom and Brick's POV. horrible summary. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

**Brick's POV**

I've had a hell of a lot of girlfriends. None of them lasted for over a week, though. Most of those girls were too clingy and needy - they just wanted me to be their boyfriend to help improve their image or buy them crap. Honestly, it kind of made them look like dumb hoes, no offense or anything.

And then I looked at Blossom. Her long, auburn hair fell to just above her waist, and was tied with a mini version of her trademark red ribbon. As I saw her neon pink eyes glance around the room, obviously attempting to avoid my gaze, I smirked, loving the fact that I got under her skin.

She was my next victim.

**Blossom's POV**

I was just sitting in class, minding my own business and taking good notes until SOMEONE *cough cough* BRICK *cough cough* decided to bother my concentration.

I looked around the classroom - anywhere to get away from his blood red eyes. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid. I know that he's a player and that once he targets his next victim, he tries to fluster them and get their attention. He has no idea what he just got himself into.

Time for the player to get played.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brick's POV**

After the last class of the day, I waited for Blossom at her locker. She was definitely going to be a challenge, but maybe that's why I'm drawn to her.

"Move," commanded Blossom.

I couldn't help but smirk, I love her spunkiness. Damn, she's hotter than I thought.

"Wanna hang out at my place after school? Ya know, to study?" Might as well cut straight to the point.

She raised her eyebrow, giving that sexy skeptical look.

After a few moments, she replied "Sure!" in glee, grabbed her books from her locker, and basically pranced down the hallway. I just stood there dumbly, wondering how it was THAT easy. Whatever, at least I got what I wanted, although I was a little disappointed that she didn't make it harder.

**Blossom's POV**

Walking down the hallway after school, I saw Brick by my locker. I mentally grinned, confident that it was just as I predicted.

"Move," I demanded, temporarily forgetting my plan. Shit! I should've acted a hundred times more nice and sweet. Whatever.

Brick just gave me that stupid little smirk, like he was the king of the world or something.

"Wanna hang out at my place after school? Ya know, to study?" Ah, yes. To study. Right. But then again, in order for my plan to get to work, I have to take every opportunity I can get.

I just gave him a questioning look, but then smiled with emphasized cheer. "Sure!" I practically sang, and nearly started skipping down the hallway, knowing that I caught Brick off guard.

Awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brick's POV**

I was waiting for Blossom at my house. I can't believe I could get her so easily! She's smart so she definitely knew that 'studying' was just an excuse to have a little fun.

I heard someone knocking on the door, so I leaped to my feet and flew open the door to see... Butch.

My face fell as I saw him, but I instantly threw back on my cocky grin and let my violent brother into our house.

"Aww, wittle Bricky disappointed I'm not his girl-fwend?" Butch mocked in a fake baby voice.

I scoffed, "Yeah, I was hoping to see someone attractive, but then you showed up."

Butch just laughed and rolled his eyes. "You were just surprised at how my sexy looks went past your expectations," he said, then flying up to his room and slamming the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" teased Blossom, who I just realized was standing in the doorway, with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

I held down a blush, realizing how hot she looked. Me, blushing? Over what! All she was wearing was a long, plaid pink and red flannel with a belt over her nice, curvy waist... and black leggings that clung tight to her perfectly shaped legs down to her mid-calves... and I could care less about her shoes.

_Snap out of it, Brick!_ I scolded myself, realizing I had been staring at her for a couple minutes now. How could she be so modest, yet sexy at the same time?

"Earth to Briiiick," said Blossom, waving her hands in front of my dazed face.

"Oh, huh, what?" I intelligently stated. "Um, let's uhh, start studying! Yeah!" I nearly yelled. How had I gotten so flustered? What was wrong with me?

I waved her over to come to follow me to room, so that I don't say anything else that would make me look even more stupid, if that was possible.

**Blossom's POV**

I walked up to Brick's house, wondering why he still stayed with Mojo Jojo. I guess it's better than living with Him on a fluffy pink cloud in hell. Plus, Mojo is in jail right now, so the ruffs have the house to themselves.

I saw Butch at the doorstep, so I decided to wait it out a bit. I slowly approached the door and leaned against the frame.

"Aww, wittle Bricky disappointed I'm not his girl-fwend?" I heard Butch mock in an overly innocent voice.

Brick just wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, I was hoping to see someone attractive, but then you showed up." Oooohh burn. Not bad. Wait, what did he say? He was hoping to see someone attractive? _Don't over think things, Blossom. He just wanted to give a good comeback_, I convinced myself.

Butch just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You were just surprised at how my sexy looks went past your expectations," he retorted, before flying up to his room and slamming the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" I teased lightly, giving Brick the single raised eyebrow look.

I swear I saw Brick give a light blush, but I decided it was just my imagination. It was Brick! Blushing was just not part of his characteristics!

Brick gave me a slow up and down look, and I felt good about the outfit I decided that day. Simple, but showed my curves in all the right places. I guess Brick didn't realize he was staring at me for five minutes. I almost grinned, but held it back and chose to snap him out of his trance.

"Earth to Briiiick," I said, waving my hands in his face.

"Oh, huh, what?" he replied. Wow, was he actually... flustered? "Um, let's uhh, start studying! Yeah!" he shouted, waving me over to follow him to what I assumed to be his room. I loved the fact that I got under his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brick's POV**

The few hours of studying with Blossom were thankfully less nerve-racking than those first five minutes. We just joked, pretended to look at our stupid textbooks, and... flirted. I had no idea Blossom could even flirt. Was she even aware she was doing it?

"Yeahhh, and red and blue together make purple!" she mocked, drawing out the words. Blossom hit the back of my head and leaned back on her elbows, crossing her right leg over her left.

I grabbed my head with both hands and cringed in fake pain while she laughed and rolled her eyes. Just because I asked a simple question doesn't mean she has to make fun of me!

"Sorry about that. You don't need to lose any more brain cells," she said with a smirk.

I leaned in so that our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Oh, is that right?" She flushed a light pink, barely noticable, but I caught her. I kept leaning forward as she slowly back away, but eventually she hit my bedroom wall. Slowly closing the distance between us, I lightly brushed my lips against hers. Both of my arms pinned her own arms down, leaving her trapped. She let out a shaky breath, and I took this opportunity to dive in. I bit her bottom lip until she kissed back, and I slowly deepened the kiss, letting a small moan escape my mouth. My hands trailed to the crook of her neck, and I gave a little knick again on her bottom lip before pulling away, both of us panting. I slightly looked up to see her reaction.

Blossom tilted her head to the right, looking... amused? As if she was studying me, she tilted her head to the other side, gave a little giggle and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened and she said, "_Shit._ Sorry Brick, I have to go. I'll see you at school," and patted my head before she walked out. SHE JUST WALKED OUT. I was too stunned at the sudden change of atmosphere.

Wait, what just happened?

**Blossom's POV**

I tried to make Brick as comfortable as possible over the next few hours, since he seemed kind of awkward when I first arrived. Weeeiiiiiird, but whatever. Maybe that means my plan is working! Time to flirt some more...

"Yeahhh, and red and blue together makes purple!" I mockingly stated like I was talking to a five-year-old. Well, Brick is basically like a little kid anyway.

I gave him a little wack on the head and leaned back on my arms. Brick pretended to be in great pain, so I just laughed and rolled my eyes. He was pretty funny when he wasn't being a douchebag...

I smirked. "Sorry about that. You don't need to lose any more brain cells."

He leaned in so that our faces were only a couple of centimeters away, and I couldn't help but blush a little from the sudden proximity. Dang it!

Backing away, I tried to escape, but he just trapped me against the wall. This works, too, I guess.

He kissed me. Gently at first, but I attempted to restrain myself, which resulted in him biting my lip until I kissed back. Why wouldn't my mind ignore the fact that it felt so good? What happened to my plan? Well... fuck it. Fuck the plan. I kissed back with a vigor, and he let out a small moan. Mentally, I smirked, a plan slowly formulating in my head. Brick knicked my lip a little, once again, before he finally pulled away. We were both breathing hard, but I know he tried to sneak a little look at me to judge my facial expression.

I tilted my head to both sides, assessing him. Does he feel _anything_ yet? Maybe after what I do in about... five seconds. I laughed a little and checked my watch.

I feigned surprise and claimed, "_Shit._ Sorry Brick, I have to go. I'll see you at school," and walked out of his room. I could practically hear his jaw drop and snuck a little look back. Haha! Aww, he looked like a lost little puppy. I almost felt bad for what I was gooing to do. _Almost_, being the key word.


End file.
